spongebob_lafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Escuela de Navegación
Personajes *Bob Esponja *Señora Puff *Patricio Estrella *Calamardo Tentáculos *Gary el Caracol *Joe (debut; cameo) *Fred Sinopsis Es el día del examen de conducir de Bob Esponja en la Escuela de Navegación de la Señora Puff , y él está muy emocionado. Si él lo pasa, recibirá su licencia. Una vez allí, él lanza su monociclo de distancia, falsamente asumiendo que va a pasar. Después de haber tomado el examen oral treinta y ocho veces anteriormente, Bob Esponja es capaz de responder a las preguntas antes de que incluso se les pide. Sin embargo, al llegar a la parte de la conducción del examen, se da cuenta de que él estaba tan emocionado tanto que él no sabía que era muy largo y duro. Como resultado, él se asusta y entra en pánico, y rápidamente se estrella contra un faro que causa el cuerpo de la señora Puff se inflara. La Sra. Puff dice, "Oh Bob Esponja, ¿por qué?". Más tarde esa noche, él se queja de su reprobación con Gary, quien le pide a Bob Esponja ir a dar un paseo, que él niega. Patricio se luego hablando con él por un walkie-talkie bajo sus colchas. Él le dice a Bob Esponja que vaya a su armario para una "sorpresa". Es Patricio que lleva su ropa y que se hace llamar "Patricio Pantalones Cuadrados". Bob Esponja esta demasiado deprimido como para reírse, y explica su problema a Patricio y menciona que él necesita a alguien que le ayudara a pensar con claridad durante el examen. Patricio inventa rápidamente un plan. Él pone un walkie-talkie en la cabeza de Bob Esponja para que pueda hablar con Bob Esponja a través de la prueba, ocultando la antena con un sombrero de vaquero. Al día siguiente, Bob Esponja vuelve a tomar la prueba de nuevo. Cuando se le preguntó para encender el bote, en un principio se asusta, pero las instrucciones de Patricio le mantienen tranquilo. Justo después de que Bob Esponja pone el bote en marcha casi pisa el pedal cuando Patricio le dice: "DETENTE!", Y el pie de Bob Esponja se detiene justo antes de que toque el pedal. Patricio dice entonces: "Dedo gordo del pie." El dedo de Bob Esponja se sale de su zapato y presiona el pedal. Esto es seguido por un montaje de vídeo de Bob Esponja sobresaliendo en el examen, intercalados con disparos de Patricio comiendo los alimentos de Bob Esponja y de leyendo su diario mientras ayudándolo. Sra. Puff se derribó por su repentina mejoría y en broma sugiere que el éxito de Bob Esponja se debe a una antena bajo el sombrero a través de la cual "un sujeto a kilómetros de aquí le está dando (a él) todas las respuestas." Bob Esponja (y Patricion) encuentra esto hilarante, hasta que la señora Puff concluye: "Pero eso sería hacer trampa!" Al darse cuenta de que ha estado engañandola, Bob Esponja se pone histérico, haciendo que Patricio se da cuenta de que su método es malo, lo que obligó a huir a su casa, y Bob empieza a conducir horriblemente y a sollozar mientras la señora Puff, en estado de pánico, intenta desesperadamente detenerlo, pero Bob Esponja se niega a escuchar y se bloquea el bote y vuelve a fallar la prueba, y la inflada Sra. Puff es llevada al hospital. Al salir de la escuela de botes, se encuentra con Gary montado en su monociclo. Bob Esponja monta en él, con Gary encima de su cabeza, diciendo: "Vamos a visitar a alguien en el hospital!" poniendo así fin al episodio. Producción Arte Elmo28.jpg Elmo118.jpg Elmo122.jpg Música Release This episode is available DVD on Lost at Sea, The Complete 1st Season, and The First 100 Episodes. Recepción * Trivialidades *SpongeBob's unicycle appeared again in No Free Rides, The Great Snail Race, Choir Boys and Karate Star. *This is the only time Mrs. Puff is in a deep voice everytime she is inflated. *This is the first episode to feature the famous running gag of someone yelling out "My leg!" (Fred Rechid), when SpongeBob crashes on the first attempt. *This is the first episode that implies that Patrick is an expert at boating; the second being "Driven to Tears". *This is the first Boating School episode. The next will be Hall Monitor. *MY LEG: SpongeBob crashes into a building. *The captions says "Man" when someone yelled "My leg!" (Fred), because the character is unseen. *This is the first time Fred says "My leg!" *When SpongeBob wears a hat to hide an antennae, it resembles the Arby's logo. *The assistance that Patrick gave to SpongeBob throughout the boating exam was done by radio communication (as of those walkie-talkies), almost like how assistance is given out to a race car driver by a crew chief or spotter of that driver. *A clip of this episode was shown in a Dodge commercial. *When SpongeBob eats grass, he moos like a cow. This is the first time SpongeBob makes an animal sound. Second is Walking Small when he makes an elephant sound and third is Little Yellow Book when he makes a chicken noise. *This episode's title card music is the same as Help Wanted. A different section of the song has been used for the title card of this episode's partner, Naughty Nautical Neighbors. *Mrs. Puff inflates and has a deep voice until she gets in the ambulance. That occurs when a boat that she is in crashes, just like how an airbag of an automobile inflates if it crashes. *When SpongeBob wakes up and goes to his calender while talking to Gary, it shows that his driving test was to be taken on Wednesday, March 3. This is actually the real date in 1999 (The same year SpongeBob premiered) so this would mean SpongeBob had to take one of his test on a real date on March 3, 1999, although SpongeBob wasn't 16 yet because he wasn't born until 1986. *This episode implies that SpongeBob is able to pass the oral test with ease, but in a future episode, "Boating Buddies," SpongeBob says, "I've never gotten a single answer right on this test." *This is the first episode to feature SpongeBob's diary. It will be seen again in the episode Little Yellow Book. *This is the 10th single episode. Errors *When Fred says "MY LEG!" lighthouse falls to right side, but the pictures of the scene show the lighthouse falls in left side. *When SpongeBob crashed the first time (floor it) he did not put the boat into drive. *When SpongeBob enters his sideroom he uses a slide, but it disappears once he sits down. *When SpongeBob is seated in the chair in the sideroom it is black, but when Patrick sits there it is purple, but it later changes back. *The order of obstacles is different than the first view we see when SpongeBob first arrives *When SpongeBob was telling Patrick he failed, Gary can be heard saying "Meow"(That's 38 times). But he can't be seen nor in the room (SpongeBob's closet). *When SpongeBob comes out of the boating school at the end of the episode, he says Gary found his bike; however, it is a unicycle. *When SpongeBob cries out that he is cheating, Patrick runs back into his rock. When this happens, you can see that he has his regular shorts on, and not SpongeBob's pants that he was wearing previously. **It could possibly be that Patrick took them off (or they fell off) before he left. *In this episode, SpongeBob's foghorn alarm clock has a different tone. *When the screen starts to shake before SpongeBob fails, the screen is blurry References